Summer and Winter
by munnins-memory
Summary: Summer and Winter aren't supposed to love each other. What happens when they do? Matt x Mello shonen-ai my first oneshot- please be kind XD


**I never thought I would ever write something less than 1,000 words! Wow. I had this idea in my head.**

**Warnings: Implied Matt x Mello**

**Summer and Winter**

Summer and Winter take place at opposite times of the year for a reason. Putting them together is making a death wish. For nothing about them is the same. But sometimes, opposites attract. When Summer and Winter fall for each other, there's bound to be danger.

Summer is blond and black leather. Flames have betrayed his very body leaving a mark as proof. Winter, with his dark maroon hair and pale skin, cooled the burn with his care. Though Summer and Winter have always acknowledged each other, neither has ever gotten close enough to the other. For Winter's icy demeanor could be painful to Summer, and Summer's heat could melt Winter.

But as is the case in most stories of such people, they eventually gravitate to each other. Summer couldn't get enough of Winter's soft expressions and touches. His fingers would dance across Summer's skin lightly, seeming to melt like the very snow he embodied.

Summer would often drive Winter to a passion that his cold thoughts could have never imagined possible. Though Winter could barely comprehend the fervor with which Summer acted, Winter could never give it up. Summer was the vice that would eventually be his end. The flames that would one day consume him.

Winter could care less. No one but Summer could make him feel this way.

They would press their lips to each others' lips. Accepting each other, tongues would dance while hands would travel. Summer and Winter would memorize ever part of each other, and express their love for the only one they weren't supposed to love.

As they lay in each other's arms late at night, they would think. Think of Summer's heat destroying Winter and how Winter would stop Summer in his tracks with his ice. Winter's lips would ghost over Summer's and assure him that he understood what would happen and he would accept it at that time.

Summer would only hold Winter closer and refuse to let go while, Winter would smile and relax into Summer's grasp, burying his face into Summer's chest but only to hide the tears trailing down his face.

These were tears that had never before fallen. Winter understood they were a sign that he would soon melt into nothing at Summer's side.

He understood.

He would accept it.

But he would cry.

One day, he knew, he would be forced to leave Summer and Winter would be no more. No, death did not scare Winter. Loss scared him. Loss of the heat and passion of Summer. Death would only be another Winter. But this would be a winter with no chance of Summer.

Winter would pull Summer closer.

A time after, Winter would visit these thoughts again. As he was pierced by many shots, and his blood fell free, Winter thought of Summer. How he would never again hold him. Kiss him. Or even see him.

Winter was falling quickly into the frozen place of Death. In Death's domain, Winter would try to cry. But without Summer's heat to melt the ice, there would be no tears. Only a sharp stabbing pain of loss, sadness, and loneliness.

Winter kept his eyes open for as long as he could seeing everything in a synthetic orange. Slowly the orange left and black faded into his vision and he was gone.

Summer, travelling away from Winter prayed for Winter's safety. But glancing at a glowing screen, his heart died. There surrounded by Death's minions, wielding weapons, was Winter's lifeless body. In his thoughts, and with his voice, Summer apologized to Winter knowing he would never hear it.

Reaching a church, of all places to return to, Summer felt his heart twist. This was different to the twisting he felt after learning of Winter. He knew what was happening.

Summer smiled. He would soon be returned to his icy love, Winter. Summer welcomed death. Closing his eyes, Summer waited to see Winter again for the rest of eternity.

Winter curled up against a wall, willing himself to cry. His final place was the apartment, the city he had shared with Summer. Winter believed he was in a frozen Hell. Only Hell would force him to remember Summer so fully.

But soon, Winter felt something on his cheeks. Reaching up without looking up, he felt tears. They only came with Summer's heat. Looking up, Summer's blue eyes met with Winter's green eyes. Kneeling down, Summer took Winter in his arms again and promised Winter eternity.

Winter smiled. Death would never separate them.

**I got this idea in my head walking in the snow. I like to think of what features, words, and colors go with each season-strange habit but interesting-and I was thinking about how most people would think that blonds would represent winter since it is a light color. I think that dark hair colors like brown, dark reds, and black go better with winter. Then I thought that blond works with summer. So then I thought about how Matt and Mello are like each season.**

**Matt-quiet, thoughtful, introvert**

**Mello-expressive, violent, passionate, extrovert**

**Sorry this is strange, but I hope you liked it! Btw, and other couples that represent seasons or anything else, and I might write about them. Just tell me 'kay? Woot! I wrote this since I can't think about my other story right now. Writer's block. Yay.**


End file.
